This invention relates to a video display apparatus which includes a video random access memory (referred to hereinafter as a video RAM) storing data for determining in a 1:1 relation characters and graphics which are to be displayed on a display unit provided with a cathode-ray tube of raster scan type and in which data corresponding to display positions on the cathode-ray tube are read out from the video RAM and are converted by a parallel-serial converter into a video signal which is supplied to the cathode-ray tube.